orderofthefistfandomcom-20200214-history
Market District - DM
The Market District is Home to the majority of business within Kehsari. It is also the most common place to find people from all walks of life. Entering the Market district from the Noble District you are greeted by two columns of enormous trees arching over the large center path. Despite how big these trees are there is still plenty of light reaching the ground. where you notice at the base of the trees glorious flower beds running the base of the columns. These beds contain flowers from all over the world and for some of the species it may be the only place they are growing outside their homelands. The scent of the flowers permeates the entire market district. Museum * Ran by a gnome * Has secret exhibits to learn about beast in the wild * Also has access to the University lab (this requires some report with the gnome, he hates the high elves though he won’t outright say it) University * There are two sides at the university, * the Dean supports the Order entirely, is a High elf * There are other members who don’t believe the order is good * The lab, Test things on werewolves and vampires. The Tabaxi * Lives in the trees which make up the main entrance to the market district * These trees make an archway over the path. * He is an expert illusionist, Druid Circle of the land * The High elves let him be since he maintains all the plants in the city, He cares for all the flowers and trees * “The largest tree seems to open as if hiding a doorway, and out strolls a white tabaxi, brilliant blue eyes. He’s falling as if walking down a staircase circling the massive tree from which he emerged. The brilliance and smooth demeanor of the cat is only increased in mysticism as he’s only briefly visible, flickering more as an dream or wraith than an actual creature.” he approaches casually “Is there something you’re looking for, or someone. For I see and here all from the shadows. The trees are my ears and the wind is my voice. I am “ xxxxx” however you may call me the tabaxi given your expression I’m the only one you’ve seen.” * He is apart of the resistance, he keeps a very low profile and yet having lived your entire lives in the city you have never noticed him. He is slender and sleek. Definitely more agile than most even given that he is a tabaxi The Dragon’s Bun * Ran essentially by the cast of how to train your dragon, need to work on those voices * Rumor has it that their spiced cinamon rolls are so good that they could tame a dragon * Everyone is familiar with the shop and the rumor that the original owner fed his cinamon rolls until his deah. For this the dragon agreed to stay within the the mountains * Their is a giant mural on the wall of “name of owner” riding a dragon with a cinnamon roll in his mouth Knick and Knack * Pere, dwarf * connected to Late LIbrary * Golda, Tiefling * connected to Lekshe book Store * a motherly bookish being with big glasses who owns a book shop. Anaya rents the apartment above the bookshop and she has become a sort of mother figure to Anaya.